Unpredicable Love
by aicchan
Summary: Tanpa aku tahu... dia selalu sendiri... dan dia lebih terluka dari siapapun di Konoha ini. SasuNaru special Rikues XD.


Unpredicable Love

Disclimer :Kishimoto Masashi

Pair: Sasuke x Naruto (Sasuke PoV)

Genre: romace – hurt/comfort

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

" I hate you...and then I love you...it's like I want to throw you off a cliff....then rush to the bottom to catch you "

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aku benci dia!!

.................................................

Mungkin.

.................................................

Tapi aku memang tidak pernah suka padanya.

..................................................

"Iruka Sensei!!!"

….

Hari ini pun dia lengket sekali dengan Chuunin pembimbing di kelas kami. Seingatku, dia memang selalu bersama dengan Iruka Sensei. Aku memandang sosok teman sekelasku itu, Uzumaki Naruto, anak aneh yang selalu saja tersenyum.

Yang aku tahu tentang anak itu hanyalah kalau dia anak dari mendiang Yondaime Hokage yang gugur dalam perang 10 tahun yang lalu. Dan juga—orang-orang desa yang selalu menyebutnya anak setan atau anak pembawa sial.

Tapi—bukan itu yang membuatku tidak suka padanya. Yang aku benci darinya adalah wajahnya yang selalu saja tersenyum itu. Seakan dia tidak pernah berpikir tentang apapun.

"Sasuke."

Panggilan itu membuat lamunanku terputus. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Niisan berdiri tidak jauh dari gerbang akademi.

"Kenapa melamun di tengah jalan begitu?"

"Aku tidak sedang melamun," kataku sambil menghampiri satu-satunya keluarga kandungku, "Niisan sudah tidak ada misi?"

Niisan menggeleng, "sampai lusa aku dapat libur. Jadi aku bisa menemanimu di rumah," katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku, "ayo pulang!"

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Niisan. Baru sekian langkah kami meninggalkan akademi, aku melihat Niisan memalingkan wajahnya memandang ke arah belakang, dimana Naruto masih bicara dengan Iruka Sensei.

Aku tahu—Niisan memperhatikan anak itu juga. Kadang aku lihat Niisan ngobrol dengan Naruto saat aku belum keluar dari akademi. Kadang di luar akademi, aku juga pernah melihat mereka bersama.

Itu juga salah satu alasan kenapa aku tidak suka Naruto. Karena Niisan sering bertemu dengannya, Niisan juga jadi sering kena masalah di antara para shinobi dewasa lain. Dan aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Niisan masih mau bertemu dengan Naruto….

"Malam ini kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Niisan saat kami tidak di pertokoan yang terdekat dengan rumah kami.

"Apa saja boleh," kataku.

Lalu Niisan mengajakku belanja untuk makan malam dan kami pun pulang ke rumah yang hanya kami huni berdua.

"Lekas mandi dan kerjakan PR mu!" kata Niisan.

Aku mengangguk, "—boleh aku kerjakan PR di bawah?"

"Tidak apa," Niisan tersenyum dan menepuk kepalaku sekali sebelum masuk ke dapur.

Aku pun segera mandi dan berganti pakaian, lalu aku pun duduk di ruang TV sambil mengerjakan PR dari akademi. Sambil menyamankan diri di dalam kotatsu, sesekali aku melirik sosok Niisan yang sedang memasak di dapur. Sejak ayah dan ibu meninggal—Niisan menggantikan peran mereka sebagai orang tua untukku. Kadang aku merasa kalau aku hanya merepotkan Niisan saja….

Aku memandang foto kedua orang tuaku di dinding. Aku tidak punya banyak kenangan tentang mereka, karena saat mereka pergi, aku baru berumur 4 tahun. Kenanganku tentang mereka seakan mengambang antara mimpi dan kenyataan.

Tidak mau kepergok melamun lagi, aku buru-buru mengerjakan tugasku yang sejak tadi tergeletak di meja. Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyelesaikan PR setumpuk itu….

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Niisan dari dapur.

"Iya," jawabku singkat sambil memasukkan kembali buku-bukuku ke dalam tas. Lalu aku bergegas ke dapur untuk membawakan piring juga alat makan lain dan menatanya di meja di depan TV tempatku mengerjakan PR tadi.

Niisan membawa lauk makan malam kami dan juga memindah rice cooker ke ruang TV. Setelahnya kami pun menyantap makan malam kami. Masakan Niisan semakin hari semakin enak. Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali Niisan belajar memasak. Berdiam diri di dapur berjam-jam sambil mempelajari buku resep milik ibu.

"Niisan…" panggil ku pelan.

"Ada apa?"

"Besok—mau tidak menemaniku berlatih?"

Niisan memandangku sebentar, "bisa saja. Memang kau ingin latihan apa?"

"Kunai," jawabku, "minggu depan ada ujian praktek. Aku ingin dapat nilai bagus."

Niisan tersenyum, "baiklah kalau begitu, aku temani latihanmu besok."

Aku tersenyum puas. Jarang sekali Niisan ada waktu luang untuk menemniku berlatih.

Selesai makan, kami berdua pun membereskan semua, lalu Niisan menyuruhku lekas tidur. Selalu saja memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil. Dimata Niisan yang sudah berumur 16 tahun, aku yang masih 11 tahun ini jelas saja tampak seperti bocah.

#

Ujian kenaikan tingkat sudah ada di depan mata. Aku harus lulus ujian dengan nilai yang bagus, supaya Niisan bangga padaku. Karena itu, waktu istirahat pun aku gunakan untuk belajar. Seperti sekarang, aku duduk sendiri di bangku halaman gedung akademi. Anak-anak lainnya memilih untuk bermain dan melepas penat belajar dalam kelas.

Saat itu tidak sengaja aku melihat sosok Naruto di kejauhan, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, dia itu mudah sekali aku temukan. Aku yakin kalau aku bisa menemukannya di antara puluhan orang. Dan aku—benci ini.

Aku lihat dia berjalan sendiri melintasi koridor akademi. Lalu datanglah segerombolan anak lain dari arah belakangan. Terang-terangan gerombolan anak itu mendorong Naruto sekuat yang mereka bisa hingga Naruto terjerembab ke lantai. Anak-anak itu berlarian sambil tertawa-tawa.

Tampak kesakitan, Naruto duduk bersandar di dinding batu koridor, dia menekuk sebelah lututnya yang sepertinya berdarah. Lalu dia berdiri, tertatih dan bertumpu pada dinding, dia pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sudah terlalu sering aku melihat dia dikerjai seperti itu, tapi tidak sedikitpun aku pernah punya niat untuk menolongnya. Masa bodo dengan dia—tidak ada hubungannya denganku…. Aku tidak mau membuat diriku dalam masalah karena berurusan dengan anak itu.

Angin musim dingin yang bertiup kencang membuatku lumayan kedinginan. Aku merapatkan jaketku dan memutuskan untuk kembali dan belajar di dalam kelas, dari pada aku mati beku disini.

Begitu aku tiba dalam kelas, lagi-lagi aku memergoki anak-anak yang berniat menjahili Naruto. Kali ini mereka mengincar tas sekolahnya. Dan seperti biasa, aku pura-pura tidak melihat dan langsung duduk di bangkuku yang tidak seberapa jauh dari bangku Naruto.

Suara tawa cekikikan terdengar. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku diktat di meja, anak-anak itu merusak beberapa buku dari dalam tas Naruto. Mereka itu—tidak pernah bosan dengan tingkah kekanakan begini….

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi nyaring. Anak-anak lain mulai kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Begitu juga Naruto. Aku lihat bagian lutut di celananya robek, tapi dia berjalan biasa seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Begitu juga ketika dia melihat buku-buknya yang berantakan. Dengan tenang dia membereskan mejanya dan mengeluarkan buku lain dari dalam tasnya. Anak aneh….

Aku berhenti memperhatikan dia karena Chuunin pembimbing kami sudah masuk. Dia pun mulai mengabsen kami satu persatu. Seluruh Chuunin pengajar disini, kecuali Iruka Sensei tentunya, seperti tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Naruto. Tidak jarang mereka sengaja melewati nama Naruto setiap mereka mengabsen, seperti sekarang….

3 jam setelahnya tibalah waktu pulang. Aku bergegas merapikan barang bawaanku dan keluar kelas. sore ini Niisan janji akan menemaniku latihan, makanya aku tidak mau pulang terlambat. Sedikit berlari… aku melintasi halaman yang dipenuhi anak-anak yang bermain perang salju, tapi bagiku—itu hanya buang-buang waktu.

Aku kembali melihat Naruto saat aku melewari gerbang akademi. Dia duduk sendiri di bangku batu yang dekat dengan ruang guru. Kalau dia disana, berarti dia menunggu Iruka Sensei pulang.

Tidak mau membuang waktu, aku kembali melangkah. Namun saat akan beranjak pergi, aku kaget mendengar suata hantaman yang cukup keras. Aku berbalik, dan aku lihat Naruto tersungkur di tanah bersalju. Noda merah menodai putihnya salju itu dan sebuah batu yang lumayan besar tergeletak di dekatnya.

Tubuhku seakan membeku melihat itu. Ini—ini sudah keterlaluan namanya. Apa mereka ingin membunuhnya? Aku memandang gerombolan anak yang paling sering mengerjai Naruto. Mereka menyeringai senang dan berlalu begitu saja. Anak-anak yang lain…. Mereka selalu saja tutup mata dan telinga.

Tapi aku…. Aku…. Aku tidak tahu harus bagimana. Di satu sisi aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya, tapi di sisi lain…. Naruto bisa mati kalau dibiarkan begitu saja…..

"NARUTO!!"

Aku terhenyak saat seseorang berteriak di dekatku. Aku menoleh dan ada seorang wanita cantik berwajah pucat di sampingku. Wanita berambut pirang dan diikat 2 itu langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto yang ternyata sudah duduk. Wanita itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan membersihkan darah di kepala Naruto. Lalu dia pun menggendongnya dan membawa Naruto pergi setelah sekilas memandang penuh amarah pada semua yang ada di sekitar sana…. Termasuk padaku….

#

"… suke— SASUKE!!"

Aku tersadar saat Niisan menepuk kedua tangannya di depan mukaku. Masih setengah sadar, aku memandang wajah Niisan.

"Kamu kenapa? Sakit? Sejak tadi kau diam dan tidak memperhatikan penjelasanku."

"Ma—maaf, Niisan…."

Niisan menghela nafas, "kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan padaku!" Niisan mengajakku duduk di sebuah batu yang lumayan besar, "kenapa hari ini tidak konsentrasi sama sekali?"

Aku diam sebentar… berpikir…. Kalau aku bilang yang sebenarnya—apa Niisan…. Akan marah padaku? Aku melirik Niisan yang memandang cemas ke arahku. Aku—jadi tidak bisa berbohong…. makanya aku pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi di akademi….

Niisan terdiam cukup lama setelah aku selesai bicara. Niisan—pasti khawatir pada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu—kita pulang saja ya?! Latihan ini diteruskan juga percuma," Niisan berdiri, aku juga.

Sepanjang jalan pulang, aku diam saja. Ada yang aneh padaku saat ini. Bayang-bayang kejadian tadi masih membekas jelas di mataku. Dan juga—perasaan marahku pada anak-anak itu. Padahal—selama ini aku tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, tapi kenapa tadi—aku… berbeda?

Saat makan malam, seseorang datang ke rumah kami. Aku mengintip dari pintu ruang TV dan melihat Niisan sedang bicara dengan seseorang. Dia adalah Kabuto Senpai, tangan kanan dari Orochimaru Sensei yang nyentrik dan agak menakutkan. Mau apa dia dengan Niisan? Aku memasang telinga baik-baik….

"Orochimaru Sama bilang kalau kau bisa membuat olahan obat ini."

"Ah—aku akan mencari bahannya setelah ini. Kalau sudah selesai akan segera aku antar," Niisan menerima secarik kertas dari Kabuto Senpai, "—bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

Jantungku berdenyut kencang saat itu. Aku pun makin merapat ke pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

"Naruto Kun terluka lumayan parah. Seandainya Tsunade Sama tidak segera menanganinya, lukanya tidak akan berakhir dengan gegar otak saja," kata Kabuto Senpai," Itachi Kun, obat darimu ini benar-benar dibutuhkan olehnya."

"….. Aku mengerti," kata Niisan dengan suara parau.

Setelah itu Kabuto Senpai pun mengundurkan diri. Aku buru-buru kembali ke tempat dudukku dan bersikap seolah tidak tahu apa-apa. Niisan masuk lagi ke tempat kami makan dan dia juga duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanyaku pura-pura.

"Kabuto Senpai. Malam nanti—aku tinggal sebentar tidak masalah 'kan?" tanya Niisan.

"Tidak apa. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil terus," kataku.

Niisan tersenyum, tapi terlihat sedih, "ya sudah—habiskan makanmu!"

Aku mengangguk dan menyelesaikan makan malamku. Selesai beres-beres, Niisan langsung pamit pergi. Dengan memakai mantel tebal, Niisan meninggalkan rumah.

Aku mengunci pintu depan dan pergi ke kamarku. Ku gelar futon dan segera menyamankan diriku di balutan selimut yang hangat. Aku teringat ucapan Kabuto Senpai tadi…. Luka Naruto—sepertinya parah. Tapi itu jelas saja…. Dihantam batu sebesar itu…. Pasti sakit sekali. Aku menyentuh keningku sendiri, membayangkan sakitnya kalau aku yang terkena batu itu….

#

Keesokan harinya, Naruto absen. Iruka Sensei pun tidak mengajar dan digantikan oleh Chuunin lain. Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan keadaan Naruto. Niisan juga tidak kembali sampai pagi tadi. Tapi—aku tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa.

"Sasuke Kun!!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak perempuan berambut pink panjang. Dia Haruno Sakura, teman sekelasku juga.

"Ini fotokopi untuk persiapan ujian minggu depan. Aku diminta membagikannya," dia menyerahkan padaku selembar dari tumpukan kertas di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide di kepalaku, "boleh aku minta selembar lagi?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Naruto. Dia absen hari ini 'kan?"

"Oh—kau benar," Sakura memberikan selembar lagi padaku, "padahal tadinya aku mau mengantarkannya sendiri," dia tersenyum.

Aku terkejut, "—Kau…. Tidak benci dia?"

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya, "aku tidak pernah merasa ada yang salah padanya," katanya, "sudah dulu ya… aku harus membagikan semua ini sebelum yang lain keburu pulang. Sampai besok, Sasuke Kun!!" Sakura pun pergi sambil membawa tumpukan kertas itu dalam pelukannya.

Aku masih tidak percaya pada apa yang baru aku dengar. Ternyata ada juga yang memandang Naruto dengan beda. 'Tidak ada yang salah' katanya? Itu membuatku berpikir….

Selama ini aku memandangnya dari sisiku saja. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Naruto. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal pun bukan kemauannya 'kan? Siapa sih yang mau kehilangan orang tua?

Menyadari itu, aku memacu langkahku cepat menuju ke rumahnya. Niisan pernah mengajakku sekali ke sana. Rumah mungil bercat putih dan berpagar kayu di ujung jalan menuju ke bukit. Entah kenapa, rumah itu membekas sekali dalam ingatanku.

Sesampainya disana, aku membuka pintu pagar dan mengetuk pintu kayu yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari pagar. Cukup lama aku menunggu sebelum seseorang membukakan pintu. Yang membukanya adalah wanita yang aku lihat kemarin. Wanita itu memandang tajam padaku dan langsung membuat nyaliku ciut.

"Mau apa kemari?" tanyanya dengan nada setipis pisau.

Aku menelan ludah paksa dan menyodorkan kertas fotokopi dari Sakura tadi, "i—ini punya Naruto," kataku pelan meski aku berusaha untuk bicara dengan normal. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tidak berani memandang wajah wanita galak itu.

"Sasuke?"

Aku terkejut mendengar suara Niisan di sini. Aku memandang ke belakang wanita itu dan melihat Niisan menghampiri kami. Aku merasa lega saat itu.

"Dia adikmu, Itachi?" tanya wanita itu.

"Benar, Tsunade Sama. Ini Sasuke, Sasuke—ini Tsunade Sama. Salah satu Sannin Konoha," Niisan memperkenalkanku padanya.

Kaget juga aku saat tahu kalau wanita itu adalah Tsunade, Sannin seperti Orochimaru Sensei. Aku membungkukkan badanku hormat. Lalu Tsunade Sama meninggalkan kami.

"Sasuke kenapa kesini?" tanya Niisan.

"Aku—mengantar ini untuk Naruto," aku memberikan kertas tadi pada Niisan, "kalau Niisan masih sibuk—aku pulang saja," kataku.

Niisan menahan tanganku, "tunggu sebentar disini, aku akan segera selesai, kita pulang sama-sama, ya?!" Niisan mengajakku masuk.

Dengan canggung aku mengikuti Niisan masuk. Lalu Niisan menyuruhku menunggu di ruang tamu, "kau mau menunggu di sini, atau kau mau menjenguk Naruto di atas?"

"—Aku tunggu disini saja…."

Niisan menepuk kepalaku pelan, "kalau begitu, aku tinggal ya?!"

Aku mengangguk dan membiarkan Niisan meninggalkan aku sendiri di ruang tamu. Setelah Niisan keluar, aku memperhatikan foto-foto yang berjajar rapi di dinding. Saat itu aku kembali menyadari sesuatu…. Naruto…. Sendirian di rumah ini. Benar-benar seorang diri…. Meski kami sama-sama sudah tidak memiliki orang tua… tapi aku… meski aku sendiri di rumah, aku tahu Niisan akan pulang. Namun Naruto—seberapa lama dia menunggu…. Tidak akan ada seseorang yang mengatakan 'aku pulang' di rumah ini.

Seperti ada kunai tajam yang menusuk dadaku. Aku—selama ini aku sudah salah sangka padanya. Mengira kalau dia hanya senyum-senyum seperti orang bodoh dan tidak berpikir apa-apa…. Tapi nyatanya…. Dia terluka…. Lebih dari siapapun….

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka lagi,

"Sasuke—aku dengar dari Itachi kalau kau…." Iruka Sensei menghentikan ucapannya saat melihatku, "ya ampun.. kenapa kau menangis?" dia menghampiriku dan mengeringkan pipiku yang basah, "ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng dan mengeringkan wajahku sendiri, "Sensei—apa…. Apa aku boleh bertemu Naruto?" pintaku.

Wajah Iruka Sensei tampak kaget, lalu dia tersenyum, "tentu saja boleh. Kebetulan—dia baru saja bangun. Ayo—kita ke kamarnya."

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti Iruka Sensei ke lantai 2, dia mengajakku ke kamar pertama yang ada di lantai itu.

"Naruto—ada yang datang," kata Iruka Sensei sambil membuka pintu.

Aku berdiri di ambang pintu saat Iruka Sensei menghampiri Naruto yang berbaring di kasurnya.

Naruto memandangku dengan bola matanya yang biru, lalu dia tersenyum padaku, "—Sasuke."

Begitu Naruto menyebut namaku, ada perasaan hangat menjalari tubuhku…. Seperti…. Aku merasa rindu sekali.

"Jangan berdiri saja, masuklah!" katanya pelan. Perban putih di kepalanya masih bernoda merah.

Aku melangkah masuk ke kamar itu. Kamar yang kecil tapi terasa nyaman sekali. Dadaku masih terasa sesak, menyadari betapa kelirunya aku selama ini, "a—aku mengantarkan ini… untuk ujian," aku memberikan kertas yang sejak tadi aku pegang padanya.

Bola mata Naruto membulat kaget, "Sasuke—mengantarkannya untukku?!"

Aku mengangguk.

"Terima kasih," katanya riang sambil tersenyum, "ini pertama kali ada yang mengantarkan sesuatu untukku."

"Kalian berdua ngobrol dulu, ya?! Aku segera kembali," Iruka sensei pun meninggalkan kami berdua di dalam kamar.

"Jangan berdiri saja, duduklah!" kata Naruto.

Aku mengangguk dan duduk di kursi kayu yang ada di dekat tempat tidurnya, "…. Naruto…."

"Ya?" dia memandangku.

"…. Maaf, ya?" aku membalas pandangannya yang kini berubah menjadi pandangan heran.

"Maaf—untuk apa?"

Aku diam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataanku, "maaf—karena selama ini… aku sudah salah sangka padamu…. Aku—tidak pernah peduli padamu meski selama ini aku tahu kau disakiti. Karena itu aku minta maaf."

Naruto masih memandangku, lalu dia tersenyum lagi, "Sasuke ga perlu minta maaf. Semua bukan salahnya Sasuke kok. Semua salahku sendiri."

Senyum itu—kini tampak berbeda di mataku, "…. Kalau begitu…. Boleh—aku jadi temanmu?"

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung mengangguk, "tentu saja—aku… aku senang sekali," nada bahagia terdengar jelas darinya saat itu. Dan sesak yang aku rasakan sedikit berkurang meski belum hilang sepenuhnya.

Sekitar 30 menit setelahnya, Niisan masuk dan membawa obat untuk Naruto. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu aku ada di sini karena Niisan tidak terkejut sama sekali, "ini yang terakhir untuk hari ini," kata Niisan sambil membantu Naruto duduk, "minum semuanya!"

Naruto meminum obat yang dari baunya saja sudah jelas kalau itu pahit sekali. Wajahnya jadi aneh setelah meminum ramuan itu, "paiiiit!!" keluhnya.

Niisan tersenyum, "kalau manis, kau pasti minta tambah," gurau Niisan. Padahal Niisan yang aku tahu jarang sekali bercanda. Lalu Niisan melirikku, "setelah ini aku akan pulang, kau ikut atau kau masih mau ada di sini?"

"…. Aku—ikut pulang saja. Ini sudah sore sekali," aku menoleh pada Naruto, "besok—aku boleh ke sini lagi?"

"Umm—tentu," jawab Naruto senang.

"Baiklah—kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya?!" aku berdiri bersama Niisan, "sampai besok."

"Sampai besok, Naruto!"

"Bai bai!!" Naruto melambai pada kami.

Aku dan Niisan pun berpamitan pada Iruka Sensei dan Tsunade Sama yang ada di dapur. Setelahnya kami pun pulang ke rumah kami.

"Niisan senang—kamu sudah akrab dengan Naruto."

Aku mengangguk, "selama ini aku salah tentang dia. Aku—merasa jadi orang yang sangat egois di dunia, merasa kalau hanya aku yang menderita dan tidak mau tahu kalau ada orang yang jauh lebih menderita dari aku. Mulai sekarang…. Aku akan berteman dengan Naruto."

Niisan menepuk kepalaku dan tersenyum, "akan aku tunjukkan sesuatu nanti di rumah."

Aku keheranan, "apa?"

Niisan diam dan hanya tersenyum saja.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku mengekor Niisan masuk ke kamar Niisan. Disana Niisan menunjukkanku sebuah album foto. Saat aku melihat isinya, aku terkejut….

"Niisan…. Ini…."

Niisan duduk di sebelahku, "ya—itu foto keluarga kita…. Bersama keluarga Naruto. Mungkin kau tidak tahu…. Tapi…. Tousan dan Kaasan sangat akrab dengan Minato Sama dan Kushina Sama, kedua orang tua Naruto," Niisan menunjukkanku sebuah foto yang berisikan ayah, ibu, Yondaime Sama dan istrinya saat mereka masih muda, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

Aku membuka lembar lain di album itu, foto ayah, ibu dan Niisan yang memeluk seorang bayi. Itu aku. Lalu di sebelah foto itu ada foto Yondaime Sama dan istrinya yang juga memeluk seorang bayi. Itu Naruto.

"Kalian lahir hanya selisih 3 bulan. Saat itu mereka senangnya luar biasa," Niisan merangkul pundakku, "aku juga sangat bahagia, seperti di karuniai 2 adik sekaligus."

Lalu Niisan membalik lembar berikutnya, disana ada sebuah foto yang dicetak besar, memenuhi 1 halaman album itu, "ini kamu—dan Naruto."

Aku memandang tidak berkedip pada gambar 2 orang bayi yang tidur berdampingan dan saling bergenggaman tangan.

"Aku ingat sekali saat ini. Waktu itu, kita semua sedang mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan sekedar untuk melepas lelah saja. Kushina Sama yang pertama kali mengetahui posisi tidur kalian ini. Lalu Tousan dan Minato Sama langsung panik mencari kamera dan langsung memotret kalian. Heboh sekali waktu itu."

Aku masih tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari foto itu, "—lalu…. Kenapa selama ini Niisan diam saja? Seandainya Niisan bilang, aku tidak akan bersikap memusuhi Naruto seperti ini," kataku.

Niisan mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut, "Niisan hanya ingin kau melihatnya dengan matamu, menerimanya dengan hatimu. Niisan tidak mau kau bersamanya karena paksaan. Seandainya kau tidak mengakuinya pun—Niisan tidak memaksa. Tapi…. Niisan senang kau bisa menerimanya sekarang."

Aku mengangguk, kembali melihat foto-foto lain di album itu, "mulai sekarang—aku akan menjaganya…."

Niisan memelukku erat dan tidak bicara apa-apa.

#

Keesokan harinya aku datang lagi ke rumah Naruto setelah pulang dari akademi. Disana, seperti biasa, ada Iruka Sensei dan Tsunade Sama. Setelah menyapa mereka, aku langsung naik ke atas dan masuk ke kamar Naruto. Di dalam aku lihat Naruto masih di tempat tidurnya sambil membaca.

"Hai," sapaku.

"Sasuke!!" dia menyambutku dengan riang, "sini!!" dia menyuruhku mendekat.

Aku duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, "apa yang kau baca?" aku melirik buku di tangannya.

"Ga tau. Ga ngerti. Aku dikasih sama Ero Sennin."

Aku mengerutkan keningku, "Ero Sennin? Siapa?"

"Jiraiya Sennin. Orangnya mesum sih, makanya aku panggil Ero Sennin," Naruto menutup bukunya.

"Jiraiya…. Itu… nama salah satu Sannin kan?"

Naruto mengangguk, "memang dia Sannin. Sama kaya Tsunade Baachan dan Orochimaru Sensei."

"Jadi… kamu akrab dengan mereka bertiga?"

"Begitulah," kata Naruto, "sejak kecil aku sudah bersama mereka."

"Hmmm."

Naruto menyimpan buku itu di laci dan duduk bersandar di tumpukan bantal.

"…. Lukamu…. Bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Ini?" Naruto menyentuh kepalanya, "udah baikan kok. Tsunade Baachan tuh hebat banget di Ninjutsu medis. Makanya lukaku cepat sembuh. Ditambah lagi ramuan dari Itachi San yang pahitnya amit-amit tapi manjur itu."

"Jadi—kapan bisa sekolah lagi?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, "entahlah. Semoga secepatnya. Aku bosan dikamar terus."

Aku tercekat. Ingin aku tanya—kenapa dia bosan berada di rumah kalau di akademi dia selalu dijahati? Tapi—aku tidak bisa bersuara.

"Hari ini ada tugas?" tanya Naruto, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah? Ya—ada," aku mengeluarkan buku tugas dari dalam tasku yang tergeletak di lantai, "ini," aku menunjukkannya pada Naruto, "besok dikumpulkan."

"Boleh aku salin?"

"—Memang besok kau masuk?"

Naruto menggeleng, "mana mungkin, cuma—aku bosan kalau tidak ada kerjaan. Jadi—lebih baik aku mengerjakan tugas akademi saja, lagipula ini supaya aku ga ketinggalan."

Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia tipe anak yang rajin, "—ya sudah, salin saja. Dimana bukumu?"

"Tasku ada di bawah meja belajar," dia menunjuk ke meja belajar di sisi lain ruangan itu.

Aku beranjak dari dudukku untuk mengambilkan tasnya. Lalu aku memberinya buku dan pensil juga alas untuk menulis.

"Makasih," dan dia pun mulai menyalin pertanyaan dari buku ku.

Saat itu aku memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya. Lumayan banyak buku yang berserakan di lantai. Khas kamar anak laki-laki. Lalu ada sekardus mainan di sudut kamar dekat lemari pakaian, beberapa kaos dan jaket tergantung di balik pintu. Di meja belajarnya ada foto kedua orang tuanya. Juga fotonya bersama 3 Sannin dan juga Iruka sensei. Ada juga fotonya bersama Sandaime Hokage.

Ternyata dia tumbuh diantara orang-orang yang luar biasa…. Mungkin ini juga salah satu alasan kenapa orang-orang desa tidak suka padanya….

Aku memandang wajah Naruto yang sedang serius menyalin. Menurut cerita Niisan, perlakuan orang-orang desa padanya disebabkan ramalan seorang tetua desa yang mengatakan bahwa seorang anak yang akan lahi pada saat purnama merah akan membawa kesialan bagi Konoha. Dan ternyata—tepat pada saat purnama yang terjadi dalam satu dekade sekali itu, satu-satunya bayi yang lahir di Konoha adalah Naruto. Dan saat itu pula terjadi penyerangan besar-besaran dari Kiri Gakure yang menyebabkan Yondaime Sama dan istrinya meninggal. Warga desa yang terpengaruh oleh isi ramalan itu pun langsung menuding Naruto sebagai biang kesialan yang menimpa Konoha.

Aku tidak habis pikir. Kenapa warga desa begitu percaya pada ramalan, bukankah... jalan yang ditempuh manusia dalam hidup ini adalah keputusan masing-masing pribadi? Bukan ditentukan oleh rmalam konyol yang tidak masuk akal itu.

"Sudah selesai!!" Naruto menyodorkan bukuku, "makasih."

Aku mengambil buku itu.

Naruto lalu langsung mengerjakan soal-soal di bukunya, "—mau kau kerjakan sekarang?"

"Iya—dari pada nganggur."

"——Kalau begitu aku juga," aku mengeluarkan pensil dari tasku dan ikut mengerjakan tugas. Ini—kali pertama aku mengerjakan PR dengan orang selain Niisan.

"Kalian sedang mengerjakan apa?" Iruka Sensei masuk sambil membawakan makanan ringan dan minuman.

"Tugas akademi. Habis—aku bosan," kata Naruto.

Iruka Sensei meletakkan wadah yang dia bawa di meja dekat tempat tidur, "asal kau diam dan jadi anak manis, kau bisa segera sembuh dan kembali ke akademi," katanya.

Naruto cemberut, "aku kan sudah diam dan jadi anak manis."

Iruka Sensei tertawa pelan, "kalau begitu kau kurang sabar. Tenang sedikit ya?!" dia mengusap kepala Naruto, "lanjutkan belajar kalian, aku mau keluar sebentar."

"Sama Tsunade Baachan?"

Iruka Sensei menggeleng, "beliau masih ada di bawah merebus obat. Jangan bertingkah macam-macam, ya? Kalau tidak lukamu itu bakal makin parah. Nah—sampai nanti," Iruka Sensei pun pergi.

Aku kembali pada kumpulan soal di bukuku. Aku lemah kalau di suruh menghafal. Aku lebih baik praktek langsung. Aku melirik pada Naruto yang kembali serius mengerjakan tugasnya. Sesekali dia berhenti menulis, berusaha mengingat dan meneruskan apa yang dia tulis.

Tidak lama kemudian, kami berdua selesai mengerjakan tugas. Naruto pun langsung memakan kue yang dibawa Iruka Sensei tadi. Aku hanya mengambil 1—karena aku tidak begitu suka manis.

"Boleh aku tanya?"

Naruto menghentikan kunyahannya dan memandangku, "tanya saja."

"Kenapa kau memanggil Orochimaru dengan sebutan Sensei, sementara yang lain kau panggil tidak hormat seperti Baachan dan Ero Sennin?"

Naruto menelan kuenya sebelum menjawabku, "habiiis—Orochimaru Sensei itu seram…. Kalau aku panggil dengan sebutan lain, dia pasti langsung ngerjain aku dengan hewan kuchiyosenya. Aku benci ular!!!" Naruto bergidik ngeri, "aku kapok."

Aku tertawa tertahan. Ternyata dia ini lucu juga.

"Tertawa!! Awas ya!!" Naruto melemparkan sisa kuenya padaku, "ku adukan nanti sama Orochimaru Sensei!!" serunya heboh.

Kami terus bercanda sampai hari tiba-tiba saja sudah berubah gelap.

"Aku harus pulang," kataku sambil berdiri dan mengambil tasku.

"Eeeee?! Pulang?!" Naruto kelihatan tidak rela.

"Nanti saja—sebentar lagi," pintanya.

Ingin rasanya aku tinggal, tapi Niisan pasti repot kalau sendiri di rumah, "maaf—aku harus membantu Niisan di rumah. Besok 'kan hari sabtu, aku akan kesini pagi-pagi," kataku.

"…. Baiklah," ujar Naruto meski masih dengan menekuk mukanya.

"Sampai besok."

"Sampai besok," Naruto melambai sekali padaku.

Aku pun meninggalkan kamarnya dan turun menuju ke dapur. Di sana ada Tsunade Sama yang masoh sibuk dengan ramuannya, "anu…." Kataku pelan.

Tsunade Sama menoleh padaku.

"Aku permisi dulu."

Tsunade Sama memandangku cukup lama, "…. Hati-hati di jalan," katanya.

Aku membungkuk hormat dan langsung pergi dari sana. Dia membuatku merinding, kalau dipikir-pikir… seharusnya usianya 'kan sudah 50 tahun lebih. Tapi wajahnya masih seperti wanita muda usia 30an.

Aku merapatkan mantelku begitu aku keluar. Salju turun lumayan deras, aku pun memacu langkahku supaya aku bisa cepat sampai di rumah.

"Aku pulaaang!!" aku buru-buru masuk dan menutup pintu. Tulangku rasanya beku.

"Sudah pulang, Sasuke," Niisan muncul dari ruang TV, "sampai menggigil begitu, mandi dulu sana!"

Aku menggeleng, "aku mau di kotatsu saja," aku masuk ke ruang TV dan langsung memasukkan kakiku dalam meja penghangat di tengah ruangan.

"Niisan—besok pagi aku ke rumah Naruto lagi, ya?!"

Niisan tersenyum, "boleh saja, tapi kerjakan dulu PR mu."

"Sudah kok, aku kerjakan disana sama Naruto."

"Kalau begitu kebetulan kau mau main ke sana, Niisan besok ada misi, jadi—besok Niisan titip obat untuknya, ya?!"

Aku mengangguk. Dinginnya udara saat itu membuatku memutuskan untuk mandi dan bersantai dalam air panas di ofuro. Selesai mandi aku segera kembali ke dalam kotatsu dan berbaring santai di tatami. Dulu—aku benci sekali akhir pekan, karena tidak ada yang bisa aku kerjakan dirumah. Sekarang—aku senang ada akhir pekan…. Aku bisa bermain sepuasku…

#

1 minggu sudah aku menjadi akrab dengan Naruto. Sekarang dia sudah pulih total, bekas luka pun tidak tampak di keningnya dan dia sudah bisa masuk sekolah lagi. Pagi ini—aku menjemputnya untuk berangkat bersama. Aku sudah bertekad—mulai sekarang—aku yang akan menjaganya di akademi…. Dan dimana pun….

Naruto sudah siap saat aku datang. Dia mengunci pintu depan rumahnya dan menyimpannya di dalam tas, "ayo berangkat!"

Aku mengangguk dan kami pun pergi ke akademi.

Naruto tersenyum senang padaku, "ini kali pertama aku ke akademi berdua. Rasanyaaa—senang sekali."

"Aku juga," kataku.

Sampai di akademi, aku bisa merasa kalau anak-anak yang lain memandang heran padaku, juga pada Naruto pastinya, tapi aku cuek saja, aku sudah tidak mau peduli pada anggapan orang lain lagi.

"Ayo ke kelas, sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai."

Naruto mengangguk dan mengikutiku.

"Mulai hari ini aku pindah ke sebelahmu," aku meletakkan tasku di samping Naruto, "tidak masalah 'kan?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat, "tentu saja tidak. Aku senang sekali," katanya dengan muka merah.

Lalu sambil menunggu bel masuk, aku dan Naruto ngobrol di dalam kelas, menghindari hawa dingin di akhir musim salju yang terasa panjang ini.

.

#

.

"Main ke rumah Sasuke?" Naruto kaget mendengar ajakanku ini.

"Ya—Niisan sedang ada misi mungkin pulang nanti malam. Aku sendirian di rumah. Daripada kita sama-sama bosan, kan lebih baik kita main. Aku kan sudah sering ke rumahmu, sekarang giliranmu ke rumahku!"

"Mmm—kalau begitu aku mau. Boleh aku main sampai sore?"

"Terserah saja," kataku, "ayo!!"

Naruto mengikutiku dan kami pun menuju ke rumahku.

Aku membuka pintu dan menyuruh Naruto masuk, "rumahku kecil," kataku sambil menutup pintu lagi.

Naruto menggeleng, "rumahmu bagus, gaya kuno dan berlantai kayu," dia melepas sepatunya dan melihat-lihat, "beda banget dengan rumahku," dengan senang dia menginjakkan kakinya di lantai kayu tua yang berderit.

"Ayo ke kamarku," aku mengajaknya ke bagian belakang rumah, tempat kamarku dan kamar Niisan berada.

"Waah—" Naruto masuk duluan, "tidak ada tempat tidur—kau tidur pakai futon, ya? Pasti menyenangkan!!"

"Biasa saja," aku menyimpan tas dan juga mantelku, "tunggu disini, ya?! Aku ambilkan minum!" aku pun meninggalkan dia di kamar dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas susu hangat. Sekalian juga sepiring kue yang ada di lemari. Aku segera kembali ke kamar, disana Naruto sedang mangaduk-aduk isi tasnya, "apa yang kau cari?" tanyaku sambil menaruh bawaanku di tatami.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan terus mencari entah apa, "—KETEMU!!" dia menarik keluar sebuah kalung, lalu dia menyodorkannya padaku, "ini untukmu!!"

"Untukku?" aku memandang kalung itu. Ada bandul kecil yang terbuat dari batu yang berkilau.

Naruto mengangguk, "aku—bikin buat Sasuke."

Aku menerima kalung itu, "kau buat sendiri?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat, "diajari Tsunade Baachan. Tapi masih jeleeek…."

Aku tersenyum, "bagus kok, aku malah gak bisa bikin beginian." Aku memandangi kalung itu. Untuk ukuran anak laki-laki—kalung ini karya yang luar biasa, "aku pakai, ya?!" aku pun mengalungkannya di leherku, "pantas tidak?"

Senyum Naruto mengembang, "pantas sekali!!!" serunya, "aku senang Sasuke mau menerimanya."

Aku memainkan bandul itu. Senang sekali rasanya—dan aku tidak tahu kenapa….

.

"Sasuke—Niisan sudah pulang!!"

Aku segera keluar kamar dan menyambut Niisan, "selamat datang, Niisan."

Niisan melirik sepatu di sebelah sepatuku, "Naruto disini?"

Aku mengangguk, "dia tidur di kamarku. Tadi kami ngobrol dan main. Mungkin dia kecapekan."

Niisan melepas mantel dinasnya, "ajak saja dia menginap sekalian. Tanggung kalau mau pulang sekarang."

"Iya juga…. Ya sudah—biar dia menginap saja."

Niisan tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku, "Niisan tadi sudah beli makan malam, Niisan panaskan dulu ya?"

Aku mengangguk, "aku bangunkan Naruto," dan aku pun segera kembali ke kamar. Pelan aku mendekati Naruto yang pulas beralaskan tatami, aku tepuk pipinya, "Naruto bangun!! Sudah waktunya makan malam."

"Unng!!" Naruto menepis tanganku dan meringkuk makin nyaman dalam selimut tebal.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau tidur dengan perut kosong. Ayo bangun!!" aku agak memaksanya sekarang. Ku singkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya, "bangun tidaaaak!!!"

Setengah jengkel, Naruto membuka matanya, "aku ngantuuuuk!!"

"Kau boleh tidur lagi setelah makan," kataku sambil membuang selimut itu begitu saja ke lantai, "ayo!!" aku menariknya berdiri, "Niisan sudah pulang, katanya kau menginap saja disini."

"EEE—menginap?!!!" seru Naruto kaget, "tapi tapi—nanti aku merepotkaaaan!!!"

"Merepotkan apa?!"

Kami berdua menoleh ke pintu dimana Niisan sudah ada di sana. Dia tersenyum pada Naruto, "menginap saja tidak apa. Lagipula sudah malam sekali."

Naruto menoleh padaku, "benar tidak apa aku menginap?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah—maaf merepotkan," katanya pelan dengan muka yang memerah. Manisnya….

Selesai membereskan sisa-sisa makan malam, Niisan pun menyuruh kami untuk segera tidur. Rasanya sedikit aneh, karena baru sekali ini ada yang menginap di rumah, tapi aku merasa senang sekali. Malam itu—sepertinya adalah malam dimana aku bisa tidur dengan sangat pulas…….

.

#

.

"Sasukeeeee Kuuuuun!!!!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kalau Sakura sedang berlari kencang ke arahku. Rambut panjangnya melambai ringan tertiup angin, dia berhenti setelah berhasil menyusulku, "aduuuh—Sasuke Kun ini seperti hantu, baru kelihatan sebentar di akademi sudah hilang lagi," keluhnya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Dia menyerahkan selembar kertas padaku, "Kakashi Sensei bilang kalau besok kita akan training 3 hari di gunung, itu semua yang harus kita bawa."

Aku berdecak sebal, "ada-ada saja. Bukannya kita baru saja dapat libur?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, "besok kita kumpul di depan gerbang jam 6 pagi. Sampai besok," dia melambai dan pergi meninggalkan aku.

Aku membaca sekilas isi kertas di tanganku, "dasar Kakashi itu—senang sekali bikin orang mati kesal," aku kembali berjalan.

Tidak terasa, sudah 1 tahun kami menjadi Genin, aku sekelompok dengan Naruto dan Sakura, dengan Kakashi sebagai pengawas. Sebenarnya agak ga sreg juga sih sama Jounin yang satu itu. Tapi aku akui dia shinobi yang hebat.

"Sasuke!!" Sekali lagi aku menoleh saat namaku dipanggil, saat itu aku melihat Obito Senpai berjalan menghampiriku, "mau kemana? Ini berlawanan arah dengan rumah 'kan?" tanya Jounin mantan rekan Kakashi itu.

"Sesukaku mau kemana. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi," kataku.

Obito Senpai tertawa, "kau ini judes banget sih?! Cepat tua lho!!"

Aku sengaja mempercepat langkahku dan meninggalkannya begitu saja, orang ini sama menjengkelkannya dengan Kakashi. Tapi—dia juga salah satu shinobi andalan klan Uchiha, sama seperti Niisan. Dan yang buat aku lumayan terkejut, dia dan si Kakashi adalah murid dari Yondaime Sama, ayah Naruto.

Lalu aku menuju ke sebuah sungai yang ada di dekat bukit. Disana sudah ada yang menungguku,

"Oi Naruto…."

Naruto langsung berbalik dan tersenyum padaku, "ou—lama sekali!!" protesnya.

"Maaf—susah sekali mencari Niisan di akademi," kataku, "oya, ini dari si Kakashi itu."

Naruto mengambil kertas dari tanganku, "hee—latihan di gunuuuung? Ada-ada sajaaaa…." Keluh Naruto malas, "mana pagi banget lagi, aku mana bisa bangun…."

Aku tersenyum geli, "nginap saja! Niisan pasti membangunkan kita."

"Hmm—boleh deh. Lagipula aku sedang malas dirumah. Ga tau kenapa berapa hari ini si Ero Sennin menghantui rumah terus, minta aku jadi muridnya."

Aku duduk di sebelahnya, "kenapa kau tidak mau? Baguskan kalau bisa latihan dengan salah satu Sannin?"

Naruto cemberut, "apanya yang bagus? Nanti ujung-ujungnya pasti dia menulis buku ga jelas seperti biasa. Menyebalkan. Mending latihan sendiri deh!!"

Aku mendekati Naruto yang duduk di pinggir sungai sambil memainkan rerumputan, "kalau begitu.... kita bersenang-senang saja sendiri," aku merangkul pundaknya dan menikmati wajahnya yang merona merah.

Aku tersenyum senang melihat reaksinya itu. Ya... memang sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, hubungan status kami meninggkat. Yang awalnya hanya teman karib dan berlaku seolah saudara... kini aku menganggapnya sebagai orang terpenting dalam hidupku. Bahkan melebihi Niisan.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya padaku, "Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan memejamkan matanya.

Aku mengusap pipinya dan saat itu ku kecup ringan bibirnya. Butuh waktu sebelum akhirnya Naruto benar-benar terlarut dalam sentuhan itu. Ku rasakan kini kedua tangannya melingkar erat di leherku.

Setelah beberapa waktu, aku pun melepaskannya. Menikmati wajahnya yang tersipu malu. Dia ini... memang manis sekali. Aku tersenyum dan membimbingnya berdiri. Lalu aku berbisik tepat di telinganya, "ku rasa... sekarang waktunya kita 'bersenang-senang'," aku tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

#

"Sa..suke..."

Aku membuka mataku dan memandang wajah Naruto yang berbaring polos di bawahku. Wajahnya merah, mata birunya tampak lembut saat memandangku. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya, namun itu semakin membuatku ingin memilikinya.

Aku menikmati setiap desah nafasnya yang menyentuh kulitku. Panas tubuhnya yang beresonansi dengan suhu tubuhku sendiri. Suaranya yang merdu yang terus membisikkan namaku setiap kali aku menyentuhnya.

"Sasuke..."

Aku mencicipi rasa dirinya yang semenjak tadi membasahi jemari tanganku. Saat itu aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang semakin memerah, persis seperti tomat yang sangat aku suka.

Matanya terpejam dan dia memelukku erat begitu aku menerobos masuk melalui celah sempit di tubuhnya. Dia merintih perih, namun segera aku tenangkan dengan kecupan. Perlahan rintihan itu pun berubah menjadi desahan nikmat yang menggelitik sukmaku.

Naruto mengerang saat aku menarik ketiga jariku keluar dari tubuhnya. Sejenak ku pandangi tubuh mungilnya yang terbaring pasrah tanpa pertahanan di tempat tidur yang sudah kacau.

Aku pun tak begitu ingat bagaimana kami berdua bisa sampai kemari. Sepenggal yang kuingat, Naruto mengajakku kerumahnya... dan kami berakhir disini. Di atas kasur yang berantakan, tanpa busana dan hanya dipenuhi oleh keinginan untuk saling memiliki.

Tangan Naruto menggapai padaku dan mengusap pipiku. Mata birunya bicara bahwa dia tidak ingin kehilanganku. Aku tersenyum saat itu dan memberinya satu lumatan panas di kedua bibirnya.

Kedua tanganku membuka lebar kedua kakinya dan menahannya supaya tetap dalam posisi itu. Ku lepas bibirnya dan ku pandangi dia dari ujung rambut hingga ke titik yang kini benar-benar menggodaku.

"Sa..suke..."

Mendengar suaranya yang memohon seperti itu, aku tak lagi mencoba untuk menahan diri. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku kembali memasuki dirinya, namun bukan dengan jemariku lagi. Saat bagian tubuhku menembus tubuhnya, Naruto terhenyak dan menyentakkan kepalanya melesak dalam bantal. Ku rasa ini pasti sakit sekali, karenanya aku pun berhenti. Memberi jeda supaya dia terbiasa dengan kehadiranku.

Nafasnya tersengal berat dan sesekali rintihan meluncur dari bibirnya. Namun itu tak lama. Aku merasakan sentuhan Naruto padaku, mengundangku untuk meneruskan apa yang tertunda.

Aku pun merendahkan tubuhku dan menikmati lehernya sementara Naruto memelukku erat, berusaha mengikuti gerakanku. Menit-menit pertama ku pakai untuk mengenali sisi tubuh Naruto yang masih asing bagiku, dan setelah aku menemukan apa yang aku cari, suara desahan Naruto memenuhi seisi kamar itu.

Entah berapa lama sudah kami seperti ini, berpelukan dalam satu rasa, bersatu dalam dunia yang sama sekali tidak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Aku tak bisa puas untuk merasakan nyamannya pelukan Naruto dan merdunya suara yang senantiasa membuai jiwaku. Tapi aku tidak boleh egois... toh mulai saat ini... hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh Naruto seutuhnya.

Setelah menikmati teriakan Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku pun melepaskan diri darinya. Mengusap pipinya dan mencium lembut bibirnya. Naruto tersenyum padaku, memelukku dan menyamankan diri dalam pelukanku.

Ku cium puncak kepalanya dan menikmati aromanya. Ku rapatkan pelukanku padanya dan membiarkannya tertidur pulas tanpa gangguan.

Aku tersenyum saat itu. Tak pernah aku bayangkan akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini. Kalau aku ingat dulu... saat kami masih kecil dan masih menjadi siswa di akademi. Hari-hariku berlalu begitu monoton. Namun sejak aku mengenalnya... hari-hariku menjadi begitu istimewa. Dan kini.. aku pun yakin kalau hari-hari yang akan aku lalui juga akan selalu menjadi hari yang istimewa. Karena kini... aku miliknya. Ya... aku.. adalah miliknya... selamanya.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**T H E E N D**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

HYAHAHAHAHA—file lama saia yang hanya 5 halaman, bisa henshin jadi sepanjang ini dalam waktu 2 hari XDD. Special buat vongola ai yang udah rikues ampe berlinang air mata *Masa sih?* nih, aku tambahin bonus Lemon sekalian. Moga puas XDD.

Nah—buat yang udah baca, silahkan meripiu kalau ada waktu.. kalu cuma baca donk juga ga masalah kok. Pokoknya thanks buat yang udah bersedia meluangkan waktu demi fic ini. YEAH!!!


End file.
